


Bisexual

by The_City_Rain



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bisexual, Coming Out, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Old memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_City_Rain/pseuds/The_City_Rain
Summary: Mikey finally comes out to Kristin as bisexual and she urges him to call Pete and get the closure he deserves.
Relationships: Krikey, Kristin Blanford/Mikey Way, Past Petekey - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Bisexual

Something had been off about Mikey for weeks now, ever since the band had started practising again. Kristin was worried but after being with the older boy so long she knew it was easier to let him come to her.

Kristin turned on the coffee machine and waited for Mikey to get up. She made sure to get his favourite Dodgers mug and make him pancakes, trying to get him in the best mood possible. She set his medicine bottle next to his plate in case. He hadn't taken them in years but Kristin could tell he was starting to slip into some kind of depression. 

Mikey stumbled down the stairs, rubbing his eyes tiredly, at least Kristin hoped he was just tired but she could see the puffy and redness of his eyes and it was hard to not notice all the tissues by their bed.

"Good morning." She chirped happily, leaning up to kiss Mikey's head.

Mikey smiled weakly at her and took his coffee from her, downing it quickly.

"Krissy, I need to talk to you." Mikey whispered, starting to shake a little.

Kristin nodded quickly, leading him to the couch and sitting him down. She sat next to him, not too close as she didn't want to crowd him.

Kristin stayed silent, letting him take his time. She watched sadly as Mikey started to cry again. Mikey hated crying in front of people, the only time Kristin remembered him doing so was before rehab.

She gently put a hand on his shoulder, watching him flinch away.

"Don't make this harder.." Mikey sobbed out.

Kristin took her hand away slowly, her breathing becoming irregular. "Mikey.. are you breaking up with me?" She asked in shock.

"No! You're breaking up with me!" Mikey covered his face.

Kristin moved closer to her sobbing husband, holding him gently. "Babe, whatever's going on, I'm not gonna break up with you." She stared at the wall nervously. 

She knew the story of Mikey and Alicia, she knew Mikey didn't really cheat, it's just what the tabloids picked up, but she couldn't help but worry. She knew Alicia and Mikey had split up first and just weren't open about it. Mikey wasn't a cheater. But they were newlyweds and their marriage was still so fragile. Maybe My Chemical Romance didn't really get back together, maybe Mikey was staying nights in motels- no, she couldn't think like that. She couldn't think so lowly of him. 

Kristin heard Mikey gently speak up and willed herself to stop overthinking and listen. 

"You can't be mad."

"I promise I wont," she said. It was a simple lie, she didn't really know what he was going to say and she couldn't for sure promise him but no matter what happened, she wanted to make him feel safe. 

"I think it's because of the band that I started.. I started doing this thing again-"

"Oh Mikey you didn't!" She felt her eyes well with tears. "You started drinking again?!" She yelled in disbelief, jumping up from the couch. 

"No! No! I would never and the guys would never let me!" Mikey said quickly, grabbing onto her hand. 

Kristin let out a sigh of relief and sat back down. "What is it then?"

"I started thinking again and I-"

"Mikey, should I call your therapist?" 

Mikey looked frustrated and fidgeted. "No! No, I just..." Mikey took a few deep breaths. 

"I keep thinking about him!" Mikey sobbed out, covering his face with his hands. Kristin watched his shoulders shake and couldn't help but be more confused. 

"Who?" 

"Pete!"

"Pete Wentz...?" Kristin got even more confused, putting her hand on his back and gently rubbed it. 

"Why are you thinking about Pete Wentz?" 

"I think it's just being back with the band. Our tour bus came yesterday and I just.. all those memories.." Mikey sniffled, wiping his eyes and looking at her sadly. 

"It's okay to think about him, you guys were really good friends." She cooed to him, watching as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

Mikey shook his head. "No, no Kristin, this is why you're going to hate me!" Mikey rubbed his face. 

Kristin gently pried his hands off of his face and gently held them. "Mikey.."

"I'm bi! I'm bisexual and now you hate me! Pete and I dated! I'm sorry! Kristin, I'm sorry, I should've told you!"

Kristin sat in surprise, watching as her husband got up and ran back upstairs to their bedroom. She took a minute to think to herself. She slowly got up and walked to the kitchen, making Mikey another coffee before heading upstairs. She knocked softly on the door, walking in slowly. 

She sadly looked at the mound of blankets shaking on their bed. She could hear him softly crying into the phone. 

"I told her, Gee. She's gonna hate me. What have I done? I love her, Gee."

Kristin felt her heart break. She placed the coffee on the coaster and gently pulled the blankets back. She pried the phone from his clammy hands. "Thank you, Gerard. I've got this. Don't worry about him." She said softly, hanging up the phone and moving to spoon Mikey. 

She guided Mikey through his deep breaths like she did whenever he had a panic attack. "Mikey, baby, why were you so scared about telling me?" 

"You hate me."

"Would I be cuddling you if I hated you?"

Mikey sniffled and took a moment to reply. "I dunno..."

Kristin smiled a little and pet his hair. "I don't hate you. Why would I hate you for being bisexual? I don't care if you like men or women or anyone in between, I know you love me. I know you proposed to me and not someone else. I'm secure enough in our relationship. Mikey, I don't care." 

Mikey slowly turned around to face her. "You don't?"

"Of course not. I'm straight. Do you hate me because I like men?" 

"No."

"Then why would I hate you for liking men and women? We're together and that's all that matters." 

Mikey smiled and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, I love you."

"I love you too. Now, lets talk about Pete." Kristin gently wiped Mikeys eyes. 

"I-I really loved him, Krissy. I loved him so much and he left me. He never even said goodbye!" Mikey sobbed, burying his face in Kristins chest. Kristin cooed to him, rubbing his back. 

"Baby.. do you still love him?"

Mikey frowned. "Well, I don't think I ever stopped loving him.. but I love you more. Please don't leave me!" Mikey gasped out, holding onto her. 

"Mikey, Mikey baby please don't cry. You never really stopping loving your first love and he was your first, wasn't he?" 

Mikey nodded, nuzzling up to her. 

"Why don't you call him?" 

Mikey shot up quickly, looking down at her in shock. "What?!"

"Why don't you call him? I'm not worried about it. You're both in a better place now. You deserve the closure." 

Mikey shook his head, looking down. "I can't do it." 

Kristin gently cupped his cheeks and kissed him. Mikey felt himself melt into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her there. Kristin pulled back, gently handing Mikey his phone. "I'll be downstairs." She whispered, pecking his cheek and walking out of the room. 

Mikey took a deep breath and scrolled down to Pete's contact, he didn't know why he hadn't deleted it but he was glad he didn't. He pressed the call button and listened to the ringing. 

"Hello?" 

Mikeys breath hitched. 

"Hello?" The groggy voice called again. "Who is this?" 

"You don't have my number anymore." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. 

"Mikey?" 

"Yeah." 

"Why are you calling, it's 2017." 

"I just... There's something going on and I started thinking about you..." 

"Mikey... We can't-"

"I'm not asking for anything to happen. I just-" Mikey took a deep breath, thinking about all the time they spent together and how much it hurt to wake up to the goodbye note written on his arm. "-I wanna know why."

"Mikey-"

"Don't I deserve that?"

Mikey listened to the static on the other end of the line, trying not to send himself into another panic attack. "Pete..?"

"God Mikeyway, I didn't want to. Fuhk, if I had it my way, I never would have left you." 

"But you did and now I wanna know why."

"Mikey..."

"Pete." 

"I- We never could've worked. We were going our separate ways after the tour, we were both mentally unstable and if we were still together we'd have to come out eventually and I don't know about you but I don't want to do that." 

"Why couldn't you tell me this back then?" 

"Mikey..."

"Why?"

"I was scared, okay? I was scared and I know you were too."

Mikey let out a shaky breath and nodded. "Yeah, okay. I guess you're right." 

"Now, if you don't mind I have to get back to my girlfriend and my children." 

"Right, yeah. Friends?"

"Until the end, sweet little dude."

Mikey smiled and hung up. He stared at his phone for a minute, looking at the picture of him and Pete together on the contact. He then looked at the nightstand, seeing the coffee Kristin had brought him. He felt a dorky smile take over his face as he picked it up and sipped from it. 

Mikey walked down the stairs, seeing Kristin and Gerard in the kitchen. 

"Oh Gee, hey." Mikey smiled, walking over and wrapping his arm around Kristin. 

"Hey, Mikes. Feeling better?" 

"A lot." 

"How did the call go?" 

"Better than I expected. Thank you, Krissy." Mikey leaned in to kiss her. 

Gerard cleared his throat. "I'm gonna let this slide since I don't want you to cry again." 

Mikey pulled away and glared at Gerard playfully. "Oh shut up." 

The small family sat in a comfortable silence, sipping on their hot drinks. 

"Oh yeah, new house rule. No one tells anyone I cried." 

"Suure," Gerard grinned, running out of the house as Mikey chased him. Mikey smiled and shut the door after his older brother. 

"Hey, baby boy?" Kristin grinned, kissing at Mikeys neck. Mikey felt his face go bright red. 

"Y-yeah?"

"Now that you've come out, I think I have something I wanna try~" 

Mikey turned around shyly. "What is it...?" He asked shyly. 

"Come find out." Kristin grinned, bringing Mikey back up to their bedroom.


End file.
